Jasper Park
by jhilton0907
Summary: Jasper Park tells the story of Alex, the ancestor of Humphrey, as he rises up to save the Omegas from the vicious Alpha, led by his bloodthirsty brother, Norman. Experience the defining moment of the Alpha and Omega universe, leading to an epic battle and the birth of the Pack Law. (Part One of the Alpha and Omega Origins series)


**Chapter One - In The Beginning**

**Ok, here is my anticipated origin story, Jasper Park. Before we begin the epic story, here is some things that needs to be known about this story. This will not focus on Kate or Humphrey but only on the ancestors of the characters of Alpha and Omega. This is the most important moment of the Alpha and Omega universe, which explains the birth of the Pack Law. Alex is a main character and the ancestor of Humphrey and another main character is Saul, who is the ancestor of Winston. The villain of the story is the brother of Alex, Norman, who is the father of the wolves that will give birth to the REBEL pack, my wicked wolf pack. This is set many years from Alpha and Omega, since before the time of wolf packs. So are you ready, to travel back in time, to ancient Jasper Park and witness the making of history. Plus, if you like my stories, please read the final part for some news regarding all my stories. (Please note, Kate and Humphrey will be making more appearances in this story than originally planned, but they will only be minor characters. All other characters are only mentioned and will not appear at all)**

**Humphrey's POV**

Jasper Park... a place where wolf history was made.

It was also a place where the wild ran free without being hunted by humans.

But it was also a place of great danger.

Since before time began, Jasper was just an ordinary land, where many animals roam free.

There was no sign of any human nor was there a sign of any civilization.

The land surrounding Jasper was free to all the animals that lived there.

But, this was also the place of my ancestor, Alex... who was known as the world's first Omega.

Many stories surrounded Alex... one that became a legend was that he was chosen by a higher power.

This power was neither humor nor animal, but something supernatural... something that has existed since before time began.

Another rumor was that he voted against the pack law.

But no one has ever heard the truth... I know the truth, since the real actual story was passed down by many generations of my family.

This is one of the greatest stories that will ever get told, one that will live on through the ages.

Ever since I came into Jasper, I was happy to return to the land my entire bloodline got started.

Then I met her... the beautiful golden Alpha named Kate.

She was so beautiful... more beautiful than all the stars put together.

Her golden tan fur sparkled in the sun but then glowed a bright beautiful color in the moonlight.

But don't get me started on her eyes, they were like endless galaxies that can mesmerize anyone she wants.

Funny how our families met... her mom and dad's ancestor was friends with Alex.

It was also rumored that Winston's ancestor, Saul, fought with Alex against Norman... the first Alpha and the first evil Alpha the world has ever seen.

Some say a great evil was inside Norman... one that equaled to the devil himself, but it was also through him, a great evil pack was born... a pack that I have nightmares about.

Many years... many long years have passed since Norman... now he pretty much faded into legend, same with Alex, but their stories live on... through us.

I could care less about Norman, but I'm more proud to say I'm part of Alex's bloodline... not because of who he is... but what he did to change the world.

Some say this higher doesn't exist, but I saw it, through my ancestor... but how, you may ask.

Alex did stuff that no wolf has ever done, but everything he did, he did it with courage.

Whatever this higher power is... I love to know what it is.

Now, from what I'm about to tell you, is a true story... this is the true story of Alex.

I don't know what you heard about him, but this is the story you need to hear.

One that can change your life.

It doesn't matter whether you're an Omega or an Alpha... this will show that we are all the same, and that together, great things can happen.

Great miraculous things, things that no wolf has ever done.

Maybe you can call this supernatural, but I call it truth... it's is the truth to the spirit, just like the eyes are the windows to the soul.

This is the story of Alex

**Many long years ago... Alex and Norman's time - No One's POV**

Green was the main color seen in the land of Jasper.

Trees were everywhere and there was tons of flowers.

They pretty much decorated Jasper like a Christmas tree

But there was also mountains... mountains as far as the eyes can see.

Amidst all these tree was luscious green grass, greener than the leaves of the trees.

There was also a lot of room for any creature to live.

But there was a few that did live here

They were called wolves, also known as the great hunters.

One of the wolves was a dark grey wolf with black eyes, his name was David.

David was also with his mate, a beautiful light grey wolf named Angela.

Angela had light blue eyes... one that reminded David of her angelic presence and one that made him fall in love with her.

David and Angela was the first family of wolves that moved to Jasper and start a new life.

Unknown to both of them, new life was inside Angela.

On the night that Angela gave birth, it was a stormy night and the nearby river was flooding, causing the family to find higher ground in a cave that gave them a view of all Jasper.

**This is where Winston and Eve lived in the first movie, this will soon become the Alpha's den**

The first pup that Angela gave birth to was a healthy pup, a beautiful male pup.

His fur was a lightish grey color while his eyes were like David's... he was then named Norman.

Then Angela pushed again and gave birth to another healthy young pup... making this the second son for David and Angela.

His fur color was a mix of both but his eyes were a lightish blue, just like Angela's. **Picture a lighter version of a Humphrey as a pup.**

He was then named Alex.

Both wolves were very happy with the family they just had, but both of them had high hopes for Alex.

Soon, a few wolves came into the pack, and a few pups was with them.

Alex became friends with one pup named Saul... his fur was much darker than Alex's and his eyes were a yellow color.

Then there was the shy Rachel **(Eve's ancestor)**, the first female pup in the area... she had golden tan fur and yellow eyes

As weeks turned into months, more and more wolves came to Jasper, bring forth many new faces.

Alex has grown into a handsome young wolf, while Norman became grew into a tough as nails wolf, always bickering with Alex.

There was many talk about become a huge group, but some of the wolves decided to turn Jasper into a wolf pack, or at the time, one of the first wolf packs in history.

With that, came changes... with the birth of the ranking system.

Everyone was given a rank, starting with Alex and Norman.

Alex became the first Omega while Norman became the first Alpha but David and Angela soon passed away, after getting into a dangerous hunting accident, one that killed ten wolves, including them.

But both of them were ranked Omegas, but chose to be given last since they wanted Alex and Norman to be the first one to get their ranks, since they were the first pups to come into Jasper..

As time went on, so did Jasper.

Jasper soon became filled with dens for the wolves and soon, came the introduction of the meeting grounds, where wolves of many ranks would hang out and talk.

Then came the feeding ground, an area designated by both Alex and Norman to be the area for eating and for storing food.

After a while, all the wolves decided for a leader, one that will be in charge of the pack.

In the end, Norman was picked as the leader, but this will cause great distress for all the wolves of Jasper.

**Alex's POV**

The wind was blowing east, giving me a cool but refreshing feel.

I love it when the wind blows, it always had a cool feel in it.

Just wish Norman felt the same.

"Hey Alex," Someone said, making me smile.

I looked and there was Saul walking to me with a smile.

"Saul! It's so good to see you," I said, giving Saul a hug.

He always smiles when I hug him.

We kind of call each other brothers, but we aren't brothers, but I wish we were.

Saul was a great wolf.

"It's good to see you, too Alex... so how is life being an Omega?" Saul asked, looking at me.

I smiled as I turned my attention to ahead of me, looking at one of the tall peaks that appeared to be a few feet from us. **(This is howling peak before there were any moonlight howls)**

"It's great... I enjoy relaxing and admire the beauty that is in front of us,"

_"Alex..." _a voice said, in a soft and low tone.

It was so soft that I almost didn't hear it, but somehow, I did.

"You said something Saul?" I asked, wondering what that voice was.

"I didn't say anything..." Saul said, looking at me.

I looked around and saw nothing, only the trees blowing in the wind and the grass waving softly.

That was weird, but I decided to forget that voice and turn my gaze back to the peak I was staring.

I began to wonder what was there, but the more I stared, the more I felt an urge to go there.

Before anything happened, Saul tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for me to go with him to the feeding grounds.

Great, now we get to hear Norman yell out the same thing... saying Alphas first.

But today, was going to be different.

Upon arriving at the feeding grounds, Norman was walking around, shouting at all the Omegas.

"I fucking told you Omegas... Alphas first! We deserve this meat more than any of you worthless mutts! If you keep disobeying my motherfucking rules! I will take matters into my own damn paws!" Norman shouted, glaring at everyone.

"But sir... there is plenty for everyone and we are hungry too..." An Omega said, but Norman snapped at him, causing everyone to cower.

"Shut the fuck up! I have the final fucking say on who gets meat and who doesn't! Remember... I'm your god!" Norman shouted, grinning.

"Norman... I don't like that!" I said, unamused by his remark.

He looked at me and gave me a dark look, "Are you fucking questioning my authority, brother! Are you saying there is a higher power than I am!"

"I don't know brother, but I do know this, there is a higher power and it can kick your ass if it wants to! If I was you, I better shut your fucking mouth before something rips it off!" I said, glaring at Norman.

"Fine... we'll fucking see who is right! But remember, I'm the fucking Alpha, so you better fucking respect that, and if I was you, I better learn my fucking place before I fucking order someone to kill you!" Norman said, before punching me in the left eye.

That shocked everyone, including me.

Norman never really laid a paw on anyone... he only did it to the wolves who were big threats to our society.

But in the past few days, we all noticed Norman going through some major changes, like he was becoming a power hungry wolf or just slowly becoming bad.

"Damn, are you ok?" Saul said, checking me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but damn... why would Norman do that, he would never hurt his family?" I said, sadly and confused.

My left eye was becoming swollen, so I decided to have the pack healer check it before anything happens.

"Is it me or has Norman changed big time these past few days," Saul asked, walking beside me.

"Nope, he has changed... and he sure does love to say the F word. Last night, he kept saying how he was going to F some hot young girl and F her till she is gives him a lot of pups. All together, he actually said the F word a hundred times and it's getting worse," I said, as I saw the healer den approaching us.

To our surprise, we saw a fully grown Rachel standing outside, staring at the sun setting.

"Um hi Rachel..." I said, scaring her.

"Oh... um... hi... guys... what sup?" Rachel said, getting up and shyly looking at us.

"So, you're the healer?" Saul said, raising an eyebrow.

"No no... just in training... not really good at this, plus I have to talk to other wolves, so I'm not really comfortable at all," Rachel said, shifting her paws around.

"Why, you're a really beautiful girl and shouldn't be uncomfortable, you should just enjoy it," I said, winking at her.

She just blushed before walking past us, when the healer arrived.

The healer was none other than a creamy grey wolf name Lucy.

Lucy was mostly known for her incredible healing abilities, but she is also known for being a blind wolf.

A blind wolf, doing a healing wolf's job, is something you never see, but yet, she is...

After that, me and Saul said our goodbyes and went to our dens, but little do we know, that the next day, Hell begins for the Omegas.

**Present Day - Humphrey's POV**

I was walking around a den that our ancestors used to record our history... but there was one room dedicated to my ancestor, Alex.

Winston's ancestor Saul must have done that... since Alex was a major part of the pack law.

The walls of the den had writing on them from past generations, dating all around the age of Alex.

Then there was one sentence that Saul wrote... it read, 'I hereby promise on Alex's name... that the pack law will not last forever. It is a tool used by Norman's followers to oppress the Omegas. That as long as the pack law is around, there can be no peace."

It was true that Alex had to make a deal with the Alphas to stop the bloodshed, a deal that would be marked as a tradition among the packs.

Looks like Saul kept his promise with Alex and through me and Kate, we abolished the Pack Law.

I smiled, knowing I help accomplish my ancestor's wishes.

As an Omega, it was our responsibility to keep the peace and to preserve our history... but there was a side that no Alpha, except Kate, has ever saw.

Omegas have fighting skills and can hunt for themselves if they have to...

I continued to walk through the history den, reading the words of our ancestors.

They all describe Jasper as what I was told... a beautiful place filled with dangers unlike it is today.

It wasn't other wolves that made Jasper dangerous, but the hunting on the hunting grounds to the never ending floods from the nearby rivers.

From what I heard that the rivers would get so much water, that small tidal waves would appear on and off, flooding Jasper for days.

Each area in Jasper has it own history, all of it was where Alex and Saul walked on.

It still shocks me that I'm breathing the same air as Alex and walking on the same grounds as him.

He did amazing things, stuff that no Omega has ever done.

But it was also through Alex, that the Omega wolves came to be.

The wind started to pick up, sending a cool chill down my spine.

I looked and saw it was starting to rain meaning it was time for me to come home to my beautiful Kate.

She has been in the mood for mating... like every time I come home, she is laying on the ground... fur all nicely combed and her eyes sparkling the same beauty, but to top it off, she had her favorite flower in her mane, adding a special touch to her beauty.

While I was on my way there, I made a shortcut through Howling Peak, which I loved.

But as I entered the area, I was greeted with a strong force... almost knocked off my paws.

Suddenly, a strong presence was in the area... one that brought peace to me.

I quickly shrugged it off as I went back to my den, only to be greeted by Kate.

Kate loves greeting me, which leads to us kissing until one of us breaks the kiss, which it was always me.

I told Kate this story before and she was fascinated about Alex, and what he did.

But what happens next, will definitely amaze anyone, as we go deeper into the history of early Jasper and the early conflicts of Alphas and Omegas.

**A:N/: There you go, the first chapter of the Alpha and Omega prequel story, Jasper Park. Now, I won't be updating this until my other popular stories are complete but I will update this story when I can. Now, for the voting... here are your choices:**

**A) Introduce the ancestor of Tony**

**B) More conflict between Alex and Norman**

**C) A look at the more dangerous hunting ground.**

**D) Alex explores Jasper and witnesses the cruelty of the Alphas towards the Omegas.**

**There you have it, if I get enough votes, I will combine them all. Now, Howling Peak will be an important landmark in the story, as Alex goes there and meets a mysterious wolf, which then shows him the importance of Omegas, fueling his need to protect his kind from the bad Alphas.. Now I got a question to ask all of you and love to hear your responses, what do you think is behind that voice that spoke to Alex, is it a hint to something bigger in the story or is it what Humphrey said, a higher power? Another question is, what do you think is happening to Norman, is he becoming power hungry or is he just turning evil? Place your answer in a review or a pm.**

**Also before I go, here is some news on my other stories.**

**Kate vs Lilly is currently being put on hold but don't worry, it will return with more 4 new chapters after A Lonely Omega is complete.**

**Alpha and Omega Losing Everything - with only two more chapters left, this will be put on hold so I can focus on my more popular stories, Alpha and Omega 2 and A Lonely Omega. This will return for the epic ninth chapter after the completion of Alpha and Omega 2.**

**Love At First Sight II will return with Kate vs Lilly with more new chapters.**

**Alpha and Omega 2 Reunited - Only four more chapters to go and this will mark another completed story for me. The next chapter will have Peter go through many changes, both emotional and mental changes, this will lead to him being more acceptable of Kate.**

**A Lonely Omega will finally conclude after nine chapters, the next chapter will be the start of the big battle, that will lead to many deaths. Also note, that if you hate my character Sam, you will hate him even more in the next two chapters, as he will show his more vicious side and will stop at nothing to kill Humphrey.**

**Jasper Park - If you love what you read so far, there will be a new chapter once I update both Love At First Sight II and Kate vs Lilly.**

**Due to the major success of A Lonely Omega and Decision, I have decided to do another version for My Little Pony, but adding a more darker and emotional tone to it. Sam will make his first appearance in a story that is not an Alpha and Omega story. Plus, I might even do a sequel to A Lonely Omega, but will go for a more focus on the pups**

**Apocalypse - If you're a fan of The Walking Dead, this story is for you, it is a major crossover with Alpha and Omega, Rio, and My Little Pony as the main focus. The new chapter has more Humphrey and Kate in it, but the fourth chapter will reveal a new zombie.**

**The Mysterious Tribe - The second chapter is slowly coming, but this story will most likely be put on hold for a bit since I more focused on my Alpha and Omega stories.**

**Vampire in Ponyville will return with a second chapter but is on hold at the moment.**

**After thinking, I finally decided on what story to do after this one is complete.**

**Alpha and Omega Origins: Eve, this will cancel my planned stories Sam and A King's Falls, since both will be told in this story. This will include the pasts of Winston, Tony, King, Sam, and a look at how she formed her aggressive attitude. I will make this story a 30 chapter story, detailing her early years, leading to her time at Alpha School, and ending with Kate being born. This will also detail Sam's terrifying transformation from bully to a cold hearted killer, and King's fall from the Eastern Pack and the birth of the Rogue Wolves. This will be a sequel to this story since this is all part of an Alpha and Omega prequel series. So far, all other stories will be made and released soon, if anything comes up, you will be the first to know.**


End file.
